It is well known by anyone who has worn a lace up type shoe that the lace will accidently become untied while being worn and this is not only very bothersome but this can be quite dangerous as well, due to tripping over the untied shoe lace, etc. Furthermore, in the case of athletes or the like, this can be most unfortunate if such occurs during a race and this can even make the difference between winning and losing.
It is to be noted that this is a great problem and one which many inventors have tried to resolve, as the prior art is very crowded, however, nowhere did the applicants find a successful solution, such as taught by the present invention.
The previous attempts to solve the noted problem have not been successful and each have inherent disadvantages and drawbacks which the present invention addresses and eliminates, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,589, 5,335,400, 5,316,189 and 4,949,437 each attempt to resolve the problem by providing a fastener of some type which is removably attached to the knot tied in the shoelace.
Unfortunately, each of these devices include complicated steps which are not easily performed, even by an adult and these devices are especially complicated for children to use. Furthermore, each of these devices are positioned and attached either to the tongue section of the shoe and/or to the knotted portion of the shoelace and each device when so attached is very bulky and each are likely to interfere with the cuff portion of a pant leg when worn with a pair of pants and this is not only bothersome but can also cause unnecessary tears in the cuff portion.
Also, each of the devices must be attached to the shoe during the tieing process, as none are attachable to the shoe after the lace has been tied into a bow, such as is the present invention.